The one about love (portuguese version)
by heyitstracie
Summary: Esses dois compartilham uma grande história. Cheia de dor, sim. Mas a parte mais bonita é que eles encontraram amor. Eles encontraram felicidade. E eles encontraram um no outro.
1. Chapter 1

Patrick Jane segura a xícara azul entre as duas mãos, como se segurasse algo extremamente frágil. E era. Para ele, aquela xícara significava muito. O lembrava dele mesmo, tantos anos atrás. Ele estava quebrado, com o coração em pedaços. E a incrível Teresa Lisbon foi lá e o consertou. Assim como ela fez com a xícara. E agora estavam os dois ali, inteiros. Ele sorri quando se lembra do momento em que ela devolveu a xícara para ele. Nunca pensou que ela iria guardar os pedaços durante todo o tempo. Dentre todos os palpites que ele poderia ter tido sobre o seu presente de aniversário, ele nunca teria adivinhado que seria isso. Ela pegou os pedaços de sua xícara favorita, consertou-a e a guardou consigo. Aquilo significou mais para ele do que qualquer outra coisa que ela poderia ter dito. Ele não tinha noção, até aquele momento, do quanto ela o amava. Lisbon não era exatamente o tipo de mulher que gostava de expor seus sentimentos de uma maneira direta. Ela, no entanto, provava com pequenos gestos o quanto ele significava para ela. Ele sorri, pensando no quanto a ama.

Teresa entra no Airstream, e encontra Patrick sentado em sua cama, com a xícara azul em suas mãos. Ela o observa em silêncio, e percebe quando uma lágrima desce por seu rosto. Preocupada, se aproxima.

- O que aconteceu? – ele olha para ela, surpreso. Não tinha notado que ela estava ali. Estica a mão para ela, que senta ao seu lado.

- Eu te amo. – é tudo que ele diz. – Você sabe disso, não sabe?

Lisbon sorri, e coloca sua mão em cima da dele, os dois segurando a xícara.

- Sim. E eu te amo. – ela diz as palavras pela primeira vez, e Jane sorri. – Acho que não falo isso com a frequência que deveria. – ele se inclina e a beija.

- É sempre bom ouvir. Mas as coisas que você faz por mim, - ele ergue a xícara, olhando-a nos olhos. Eles sorriem um para o outro. – significam mais do que qualquer palavra. – agora ela é quem se inclina para beijá-lo.

- Posso perguntar o que você estava fazendo?

- Pode. – ele levanta e coloca a xícara dentro do armário novamente. Abre a porta e espera Lisbon sair para fechá-la. Eles vão andando lado a lado, sem dizer nada.

- E então? – ela olha para ele, esperando.

- O que? Eu disse que você poderia _perguntar_. – sorri e ela revira os olhos. Ele se inclina na direção dela, e sussurra em seu ouvido. – Nunca disse que iria responder.


	2. Chapter 2

_Como vocês devem ter percebido, o nome da história é "The one about love", então eu vou tentar ao máximo desenvolver isso sem ter que criar um grande crime/caso, porque a gente já vê muito isso na série. O meu foco aqui é o relacionamento deles. Espero que vocês não se importem._

Dois dias depois, Teresa e Patrick estão na casa dela, deitados juntos no sofá. Ela está de costas para ele, que tem os braços ao seu redor.

- No que você está pensando? – ele sussurra em seu ouvido e ela se arrepia com a sensação. Nunca iria se acostumar com aquilo.

- Perguntas. – é tudo o que ela diz.

- Perguntas para mim ou para si mesma?

- Os dois. – ela responde e ele sorri.

- Sinta-se à vontade para me perguntar qualquer coisa. Sem exceções.

Lisbon fecha os olhos, pensando. Há coisas que ela gostaria de perguntar, mas não sabe como. Não sabe ainda dizer quais são os limites de Patrick. Ele sempre teve assuntos dos quais se esquivava, coisas das quais não gostava de falar. Não sabia se agora ela era a exceção.

- Você ainda pensa no Red John? – pergunta antes que mude de ideia, e Jane respira fundo. Ela acha que ele não vai responder e se surpreende quando ele o faz.

- Às vezes. – ele fica em silêncio por alguns segundos. – Ele é uma parte sombria da minha história que nunca conseguirei apagar.

- Você se arrepende? – ela continua.

- De tê-lo matado? – ele pausa, para pensar a respeito. – Não. – responde, finalmente. – Foi a decisão certa para mim naquele momento. Mas se não tivéssemos descoberto quem ele era naquela época e só descobríssemos agora, por exemplo, não sei se faria o mesmo.

- Sério? Por que? – ela fica surpresa com a resposta e se vira no sofá, para ficar de frente para ele.

- Você. – ele move o dedo pelo braço dela, para cima e para baixo. – Se eu fizesse o mesmo agora, teria que fugir para escapar da prisão e ficar longe de você me destruiria aos poucos. – ele suspira. – Já foi difícil naquela época, agora seria insuportável. – a bruta sinceridade em sua voz traz lágrimas aos olhos de Lisbon, que se surpreende novamente.

- Eu poderia fugir com você. – ela diz, com a voz estranha por causa do choro e, quando uma lágrima desce por sua bochecha, Patrick a limpa com um beijo.

- Isso acabaria com a sua carreira. E eu sei o quanto você ama isso.

- Mas eu amo mais você. – agora é a vez dela de ser completamente sincera. E ele é quem se surpreende com a declaração, sentindo seu coração se aquecer. Os dois compartilham um doce beijo.

- É bom saber. – ele confessa, segurando o rosto dela gentilmente. – Mas você precisa saber que eu nunca te obrigaria a fazer uma escolha dessas. – ela se aproxima para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

- Eu sei. – ela sorri, com os lábios contra os dele. – Obrigada por ser tão sincero comigo.

- Sempre. – ele a abraça mais forte e eles ficam assim até os dois pegarem no sono nos braços um do outro.

* * *

><p>Lisbon abre os olhos, sentindo as costas doerem um pouco pela errada posição em que dormiu. Sorri ao lembrar dos braços ao seu redor, e ela olha para cima para encontrar Jane a observando.<p>

- Bom dia. – ele sorri. Aquele sorriso. Se pudesse, ficaria o dia inteiro olhando para ele.

- Bom dia. – ela o beija. - Há quanto tempo você está acordado?

- Um tempinho. – ele confessa. Ela já tinha percebido algumas vezes que o namorado gostava de a observar dormindo. Era boa a sensação de saber que existia alguém que a amava tanto assim. Tanto quanto ela o amava.

- Que horas são?

- É sábado. – é o que ele responde. – Não estamos atrasados para nada, não há com o que se preocupar.

Ela sorri, concordando e, de repente, dá um pulo.

- Sábado!

- Foi o que eu disse.

- É aniversário do Cho! – ela corre até a cozinha para olhar o relógio. – Wylie e Vega estão organizando uma festa surpresa pra ele e eu prometi que iria ajudar. Já era pra eu estar lá com eles.

- Jura? Ninguém me falou nada a respeito. – Jane entra na cozinha.

- Ah, não. – Teresa sacode a cabeça. – Era pra eu ter te falado. Esqueci, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – ele ri, balançando a cabeça. – Se nos apressarmos, conseguimos sair daqui em quinze minutos. Vai tomar banho que eu vou preparar o café da manhã.

- Ok. – ela corre escada acima e Jane fica rindo sozinho. Ah, que mulher!


End file.
